


Snow White & Goldilocks

by Saaron



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Gen, Magic, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saaron/pseuds/Saaron
Summary: Maribelle, a law student with magical powers, invites her friend Weiss Schnee, a student in an engineering school to officially become a duo of superheroes after a mysterious mission she dragged her friend into the night before...





	Snow White & Goldilocks

“Who set fire to one of the buildings of the Schnee Dust Company last night remains a mystery. What is sure, though, is that the company’s CEO, Jacques Schnee, is under investigation after the police’s discovery of clear evidence that it has been selling weapons to the criminal organization ‘The White Fang’. Indeed, the weapons they have been using for years have been found in the ashes of the burning facto—”

Weiss Schnee removed the earbuds from her ears. The news anchor, Lavender, had said everything interesting there was to know on that day.  
She was wearing a white shirt tucked inside her grey skirt, with a grey blazer. Weiss entered the luminous and chic café and her gaze went to her friend, Maribelle, who was sitting alone at a table, a teacup in a hand and a syllabus on her lap. She was wearing a brown high waisted skirt with a white silk blouse.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was listening to the news,” she said while sitting down in front of Maribelle.  
“Anything interesting?” she asked, still reading her syllabus.  
“No. Nothing.”

They sat there in silence for a minute, only interrupted by the waitress asking what she could offer Weiss. The silence continued after that. The white-haired woman finally broke the silence.

“You know, it wasn’t worth inviting me if you just planned on not talking to me at all.”  
Maribelle looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“I apologize, I was actually focusing on what is dear to my heart, Ms. Schnee.”

Gosh, even though they were friends, Maribelle could get on her nerve so quickly when she wanted to.

“Maribelle, please, could you cut that out? I know what you’re trying to do. I will not join you.”

The law student crossed her arms, upset at her friend’s refusal, and she wasn’t going to hide it. However, she had to understand! She wasn’t the one who, at home, heard her father shouting and getting angry at the news about the incident at his factory. She wasn’t the one that pretended to be asleep so that he wouldn’t turn his anger at her, just as he already did in the past and just as she always does…

The night before, Maribelle and Weiss were the ones who had started the fire in the factory. Maribelle always had special talents. She could make wounds disappear. She could control the elements. When another child would catch a glimpse of it, they would always mock, insult and ostracize her… But Weiss stayed by her side because she too knew what it was to feel lonely. They had been best friends since childhood. While studying law to help innocents as a lawyer, Maribelle realized that it wasn’t always going to help the ones she wanted, so she took it upon herself to use her magic to protect those who couldn’t. That’s how she started fighting crime as a hero named Goldilocks. A month ago, though, she contacted Weiss to ask for her help. She had planned this big project but wouldn’t be able to do it by herself. Weiss reluctantly accepted without knowing the details and started working on a weapon, Myrtenaster - a technological masterpiece that could be used as a rapier but also contained capsules of chemicals to create ice or fire, for example.

The night before, Maribelle took her on their mission. Maribelle was wearing a pink and golden venetian mask and a white cavalier hat with a pink feather. She was also wearing white tight pants with brown boots and a white shirt. Above it a long light pink tailcoat, closed on the front. She hid her hands and her fingerprints under white gloves. She was holding a white umbrella in her hand. An outfit for Weiss had also been prepared: a white skin-tight suit with a red glyph painted on her chest. On the side of her hips were two pieces of cloth made of the same material as her suit, creating some kind of skirt which underlayer was black. With that, she wore white boots. To cover her face, Maribelle gave her an opaque from the outside mask made of blue glass covering her eyes and the sides of her face. Maribelle insisted on changing her hairstyle, which was too recognizable, and Weiss decided to go with a long braid that she wrapped into a bun.

Both of them were riding on some kind of ethereal horse that Maribelle had summoned with her magic. Weiss had seen such a creature before when playing with her mage friend as child, but she had never been on one’s back, so she held her arms tight around her friend’s waist.

“Maribelle, will you tell me where we’re going already?”  
“Hush, dear. If I were to tell you, you wouldn’t help me anymore and all the time I’ve spent designing your outfit would go to waste.”

Soon enough, though, Weiss noticed the big factory the two of them were approaching. It was one of her father’s and, even though it was the middle of the night, the lights were still on. Someone had to be inside.

Maribelle’s horse stopped, and the two young women got down from its back before it disappeared.

“What are we doing here?” asked Weiss. Her friend didn’t answer and just made a sign with her hand indicating that she should follow her.

They climbed on steel crates to reach the top of the building and peeked inside through a window. Inside were members of the White Fang and high-ranking employees of the Schnee Dust Company. They were approximately 8, and the 5 workers were holding guns in their hands. Weiss knew they were discussing the price of the weapons in the crates behind them. She knew her father had been doing such terrible acts for a while now. She just never thought she would see it happen in front of her.

“See, my dear? We can’t let this happen.”

Weiss nodded and showed Maribelle a way inside close to the generator so they could turn the power off. She was about to do it when Maribelle gently pushed her behind. After a little gesture of her hand, runes appeared between her and the generator. Lightning came out of it and struck the electricity panel, causing it to explode.  
“Now they can’t even turn it back on.”

A man of the Schnee Dust Company entered the room and quickly realized that what happened was not an accident and shouted that it was sabotage. His announcement was quickly followed by the firing of guns and people shouting. Before this guy had the time to go to his friend to help them, though, Weiss came out of the shadows, pointing her weapon at his feet before pulling the trigger. A blue capsule came out of it, exploding on the ground. The white liquid pouring out immediately turned to ice, causing the man’s feet to freeze there. After a moment of surprise, he pointed his weapon at her and was about to shoot, but he was knocked unconscious by Maribelle who came out from behind him and whacked him violent on the head with her umbrella.  
“Don’t you dare try to hurt my friend, you filthy animal!”

The two women left the room to look at what happened in the building after they left the place in the dark. Thanks to the employee’s flashlights, they could see that two bodies were on the ground. Surprisingly, none of them were of the White Fang’s members. Two of the SDC employees were laying on the ground with their throats slit. The terrorists clearly didn’t come in there without a weapon.

Three down, five left.

Maribelle noticed a woman worker targeting them with a gun and immediately raised her umbrella. Runes appeared in front of them, followed by a whirlwind. When the woman fired, the bullets were caught in it and simply fell to the ground as it disappeared.

Weiss ran to the side to hide behind some crates, and Maribelle started running towards the woman before abruptly changing direction and hiding behind the machinery. The woman left her position and followed her. Unfortunately, it was too late for her when she took a turn to follow the running young woman. She ended up facing a big horse that charged at her, throwing her to the ground. From the back of the equine animal, Maribelle summoned a beam of lighting that struck the woman on the ground, rendering her unconscious instantly.

While this was happening, Weiss was hiding, trying to find one of the members of the White Fang. It's one of them who eventually did find her. He silently took a few steps toward her, but before he had the time to stab her in the back, she heard the clicking of his retractable knife and immediately turned to face him. When he tried to slash her with his knife, she dodged out of the way and leaped forward to stab him with he rapier instead, which he avoided too.

She rapidly tried again and again. The swordfighter missed every time until she scratched him in the face, lowering her weapon after. A smirk drew on her face. He grew visibly angry and dashed forward, trying to tackle her down, but at the last second, she moved out of the way and the man plowed into the steel crates. The sound attracted another member of the White Fang who ran towards Weiss, ready to hit her with his knuckles. Weiss spun, planted her rapier into the ground, and pulled the trigger. Another blue capsule exploded on the ground and the white liquid covered the floor with ice. The man slipped, and his friend came back to attack Weiss with his knife. She took her weapon out of the ground and parried his attack before doing a back walkover to gain some distance between them. She slid on the ice towards him, her weapon held horizontally at the height of her face. She tried to stab the man with it, but he avoided her hit. He raised his arm and sliced her arm. She then raised her weapon above her head before violently lowering it, raising it to the side and slashing again. Finally, he couldn’t avoid the last hit, and she got him in the chest, leaving blood dripping quickly from the wound. She did a backflip to avoid a punch from the other guy who had gotten up and was coming from the side to attack her. While in the air, she pushed a button on her weapon and changed the ammunition. This time, she would use a red capsule. The two men ran towards her. She swung her rapier and, in a movement, slashed one of them in the chest again and pointed her weapon at the other’s torso, who stopped running before he could stab himself in the chest with it. She pulled the trigger, and the red capsule exploded on his body. Catching fire, the man started running in every direction. After approaching some of the machinery, the fire started spreading slowly throughout the factory.

Weiss came out of her hiding spot, and Maribelle noticed her and the blood dripping on her arm. With her horse, she ran toward Weiss, who spotted a man of the Schnee Dust Company pointing a rapid-fire gun at Maribelle.  
“Maribelle, to your right!”

Her eyes widened as she noticed the man, and as he fired his gun, the ethereal horse grew wings on each side of its body before taking flight. It flew quickly, avoiding the bullets and as it did, Maribelle extended a hand towards the shooter. Runes started surrounding her and the ground beneath her victim. The ground beneath his feet started shaking, before splitting in half, and magma burst out of it; however, the man had the time to jump out of the way.

“You crazy freak!” he shouted at Maribelle, who took the insult very personally.  
“How dare you? You were the one who tried to kill me first!”

The magma didn’t disappear after the spell. It started spreading on the ground, melting some of the machinery.

Weiss ran up to the man and pointed Myrtenaster at him before shooting an ice capsule. He avoided the bullet, causing the ice to spread on a wall a few feet further. However, the man didn’t have the time to avoid the little fire that Maribelle summoned behind his back before it burned him badly. He took out a tinier gun from his sheath and pulled the trigger once towards Maribelle who avoided the bullet. A woman appeared from the shadows behind him, her blue eyes shining because of the magma flowing in front of her. She raised a knife above the man’s head, who turned to shoot at her. The woman dodged the bullet and came running towards him once again ready to stab him in the chest. Weiss jumped over the magma and parried the knife with her rapier before hitting the woman in the arm holding the knife with her free hand. The metallic sound of the knife falling on the ground echoed in the building.  
As the man raised his gun to shoot Weiss in the back, a strong wind sent him flying against the wall which made him drop his gun and knocked him out for a few seconds.  
The woman of the White Fang stabbed herself in the arm with a stone which with a shining stone.

“You two kids are extremely annoying…” she growled.

Her body started transforming rapidly. She hunched forward, hiding her face behind her arms that were quickly becoming hairier. Her legs and arms got shorter, and her muscles grew a few sizes. Quickly there was no woman standing in front of them anymore but a bear instead. She charged ahead. Weiss jumped out of the way, but the bear didn’t stop there. The SDC employee raised his gun, panicking, and pulled the trigger a few times at the beast which groaned after taking every bullet but kept going forward. The man screamed as he realized that he had no bullets left. The bear crushed him against the wall. Weiss could hear his bones cracking at the attack and soon, his scream slowly faded out, leading up to silence.  
Maribelle and Weiss stopped moving for a second, holding their breath at the horrible scene. As the bear turned around to look at Weiss again, Maribelle flew towards her friend and screamed at her to get on her horse’s back.

Weiss didn’t do it though. She raised her rapier, facing the beast that had started dashing at her again and pulled the trigger once. One of her paws got frozen by the liquid almost immediately, but she broke the ice by slamming it against the floor. Maribelle slowed the creature down a bit more with a wind spell. She stopped her course for a few seconds but quickly started running again. Weiss shot a few other blue capsules to slow the beast down even more, targeting her legs every time. The bear eventually couldn’t keep up and fell on the ground. Weiss ran and jumped above the brown bear, getting ready to land on her stomach with the point of her rapier that was directed towards the shapeshifting woman.  
She expected to land unto something soft and to feel the steel of her weapon slide softly inside the animal’s body, but instead, she could only hear her ears buzzing as she was laying on something cold and uncomfortably solid. It took her a few seconds to understand what had happened, and Maribelle approaching was the wakeup call. The bear had moved at the last second and slammed its frozen paw at Weiss before she could stab her, sending Weiss’s body flying in the room slamming against a wall. Maribelle came down from her horse and was using her magic to heal her: a white halo covering the – most probably – broken bones and her wounded arm. She was looking at Weiss with a stern look. After all, she didn’t listen to her; however, Weiss could notice the sweat on her forehead and her furrowed brows showing concern for her best friend’s life.

While she was getting healed, the bear was able to free her legs from the ice and started charging towards the two young women. She leaped, her open jaw ready to rip them to pieces. Maribelle jumped in between Weiss and the bear to protect her. Just as she did, Weiss tightened her grip around her rapier and, while holding Maribelle with one arm, extended the other. It was already too late for the White Fang member to change her trajectory. Myrtenaster entered the open mouth of the bear and pierced its skull. Weiss took her weapon out of the animal’s head.  
She hugged her friend tightly afterward.  
“You didn’t have to do that…”

Maribelle hugged her back and stroked her hair. They didn’t notice when the shapeshifter turned back to her human form as she took her last breath.

“Bringing you here was my responsibility, I had to get you out of here at all cost.”  
They stayed silent for a few seconds before Maribelle finally broke the silence.  
“Would you mind helping me with transporting the survivors outside before this whole place burns to ashes?”  
Weiss looked behind them as the magma and the fire continued spreading in the factory. They had destroyed one of her father’s factories…  
“Yeah. Yeah let’s do that…”

They quickly got the White Fang’s and the Schnee Dust Company’s members out of the building thanks to Maribelle’s horse. She then took out her smartphone and called someone.

“Our task here is over. Would you be so inclined to call the police, please?”

 

That’s how they ended in this café the next morning and how Weiss’ father was now under investigation for selling weapons to terrorists. What was horrible about this whole situation was that the Schnees had lost friends and family to the White Fang, but her father didn’t care as long as he could make profit out of it.

Weiss wanted to go against her father, but she wasn’t ready to do it in such a direct way. She didn’t want to truly give her father a good reason to be mad at her. Studying engineering instead of business as he wanted was already going a bit too far, but revealing all his dirty business to the public eye, even under the cover of a mask? That was too much. She wasn’t strong enough to do that again.

“I have to ask you to reconsider it, darling. Not just for me, but for you.”

Weiss looked at her in the eyes, curious to know why she would say such a thing.

“For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been waiting for this opportunity. First of all…” she rose one finger, “You’ve always wanted to rebel against your father, and this is your chance to do so without having to confront him directly.” She then rose a second finger. “Second, I know you want to do good for the wrongs your father is doing. That is what I’m currently doing!” Maribelle finally raised a third finger, a smile on her face. “Finally, when you’re out there with me, I can make sure you’re safe.”

Weiss looked down. Maribelle was right, obviously, but still, she didn’t feel ready for this kind of thing just yet. Maybe in the future. Maribelle easily picked up on Weiss’s doubt. She tried one last thing to try and convince her.

“It’s not only about your vile father, you know? There are other people I’m fighting against…” She put a hand on her friend’s. “Maybe join me in those missions, and when you’re truly ready to take your freedom, I will be there to assist you...”

Weiss crossed her arms and kept her gaze on her friend’s eyes. It took her a few seconds before sighing.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m doing this only because I’ve seen how dangerous it can be, and I don’t want you to die out there.”

“Marvelous! Allow me to look for my next plan…” she answered as she started downloading maps on her smartphone.

Weiss rolled her eyes before adding:  
“I guess I could steal my father’s prototype of anti-gravity shoes. With that I could fly and leap from one point to the other into the air and—”

“Here!” Maribelle’s phone slid onto the table’s surface towards Weiss. She took the phone and looked at the maps of a big mansion standing outside of the city. She whispered to her friend, leaning forward, “I know for certain that a man named Validar and his servant, Aversa, will meet their cult, the Grimleal, this weekend to complete a ritual that will—”  
“Do I even want to know how you get this kind of information, Goldilocks?” asked Weiss, raising an eyebrow.  
“A lady has her secrets, Snow White!” answered Maribelle with as smile as she took a sip of her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading! I hope you had fun! I had to do something new with Maribelle since I really disliked my characterization of her in my first fic haha-
> 
> Thanks again to LuckyLuciel for proofreading my fic!


End file.
